Dwight Hendrickson
Dwight Hendrickson is a shrewd, longtime Haven resident who served as a confidant to Nathan's late father and assisted the former sheriff in keeping particularly suspicious supernatural activity under wraps. In the show's second season, Nathan finds himself reaching out to Dwight just as his father did before him. He is the father of Elizabeth Hendrickson. Background Dwight served as a soldier fighting in Afghanistan in late 2001; when his unit attempted to secure a building, they found a platoon of insurgents inside. Hendrickson's unit was captured, and the situation triggered his affliction, which caused every bullet fired to redirect itself at him. While recovering in the hospital, Dwight was visited by Grady, a member of The Guard, and learned about the supernatural enclave of Haven; Dwight claimed that he didn't need protection, and Grady suggested that Dwight could in turn protect others like himself. Some time after, he moved to Haven with his young daughter Lizzy; he then receives a phone call from another member of the Guard, who tells him to open his door, where he finds a package marked with a maze symbol and containing a bulletproof vest with the same symbol on its back. He eventually met with Jordan and began regularly attending the Guard's meetings, and later began helping the Troubled throughout Haven. The Guard began sending Dwight across the country to find Troubled people and relocate them to Haven, sometimes by force; when one such individual refused to move, the Guard ordered Dwight to kill him. Dwight refused and subsequently quit the Guard, but was visited by two of his fellow Guardsmen, one of whom pulled a gun on Dwight; Lizzy witnessed the altercation, and the stress triggered her afflection. Dwight disarmed the Guardsman even as he pulled the trigger, but the bullet was drawn to Lizzy, killing her. Some time later, Dwight allied himself with Garland Wuornos. He regularly went fishing with Reggie Buzzwell. Season 2 Dwight responded after a bizarre electrical surge at a Pee Wee Baseball League field in Haven. That is where Nathan first meets him, and Dwight tells Nathan about how he used to work for Garland. His job was to clean up the mess behind the troubled and help make it disappear so the public won't hear of it. Later on, Nathan calls for his help when they find the person who was shocking everyone. Dwight see Nathan stand up to the Rev and tells him that was impressive. On Saturday, 10 September 2010, he was arrested by Officer Paul Stark for walking around with a hunting crossbow. Lucky for him, Nathan see this and gets Dwight released. When the police station is on Lockdown, Dwight becomes Nathan's man outside, and tell him what happening. Dwight eventually comes in and saves Nathan with his affliction: bullet magnet. In Who, What, Where, Wendigo?, Dwight assits Nathan in the hunt for a missing child. Season Three In 301, Dwight is in town, cleaning up the mess in town as well as spreading rumors of a gas leak. In Magic Hour Part 2 it is revealed that Dwight has a very large Maze Tattoo on his back. Appearances Season 2 * "Sparks and Recreation" * "Lockdown" * "Who, What, Where, Wendigo?" * "Business As Usual" Season 3 *"301" *"Stay" *"Real Estate" *"Magic Hour: Part 1" *"Magic Hour: Part 2" *"Reunion" *"Thanks For The Memories" Season 4 * " Fallout " * " Survivors" References "Series Taking on an Edge" @ Sea and be Scene Hendrickson, Dwight Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Troubled Category:Season 3 Characters Hendrickson, Dwight Hendrickson, Dwight Category:Police